Antennas mounted on a moving article, such as a television broadcast receiving antenna mounted on a car, may be non-directional. Non-directional antennas include, for example, an Alford loop antenna and a cloverleaf antenna. To receive radio waves in, for example, VHF and UHF bands by means of such non-directional antennas, one for each of the frequency bands has been used.
An Alford loop antenna and a cloverleaf antenna are formed of many components, are large in size and require complicated manufacturing processes. Accordingly, such antennas for receiving UHF and VHF bands undesirably require a large space to mount them because they are large. In addition, non-directional antennas, such as Alford loop antennas and cloverleaf antennas, are subject to receiving undesired radio waves and, therefore, tend to cause ghosts to appear in a television picture when used for receiving television broadcast ratio waves.
An object of the present invention is to provide an antenna which is small in size and can selectively receive radio waves of plural frequency bands. Another object is to provide an antenna which hardly receives undesired radio waves and substantially non-directional in receiving radio waves.